Lynné Utau
Nana Mizuki |english = Stephanie Steh (Until EC006) Nicole Balick 「EC」 Alyson Court 「SV」 |alias = Rin Shirotama Boss Lady|Role = Gear User of <[[Ame no Habakiri Ame no Habakiri]]> |race = Human Human-Relic Fused (Only in 「SV]]」)Cross Fight B-Daman and the Swan song of the Valkyries 『戦姫絶唱　クロスフアイト　ビ‐ダマン』 , SV018 : Towards the Fate that Never Stops Assailing Us}} Lynné Utau 'is a character appears in Cross Fight B-Daman EC then a main character in the season 2 of Story Route 01. She's partnered with Wavern later Aurora Wavern (Evolved) after her mother's death . She's a repatriate children.'Rin Shirotama's true identity revealed to be Lynné Utau. She is actually the Boss Emperor of Sky Feder, a gang which located in Western. In the new season of Story Route 1, she appears to be in a popular idol unit known as Zwei Wing with her childhood friend, Kanade. Etymology :Utau (歌唄/うたう) - To sings :Shiroei (白詠) - White Wings :Rinne (リンネ　-鈴音- ) - The sound of the bell :Shirotama (白玉) - White Jade :Rin (凛　- リン-) - Cold or Serious :Kazanari (風鳴) - Crying Wind :Amakawa (天河) - Milky Way Other Aliases :Boss Lady (女番長, Onna Banchō) Appearance Lynné seems to be tall as Riki. She has a long Cobalt Blue hair that reaches pass her knees and at the middle of her hair is changing to midnight blue until the end. She ties her hair into a large and wide ponytail with white headband. She has a ruby red eyes and pale skin. She wears light grey sleeveless dress over darker colored shirt that is bare-shoulder and frilled. Lynné also wears black belt with a black little bag hanging at the right of it, black finger-less gloves, a pair of light grey colored boots with the cuffs are frilled and black leggings. As “Rin”, she wears a black shirt that squared-neckline over a long sleeved white shirt with unbuttoned collar. She also wears half-a-skirt that opened on the front and black skinny pants. A pearl necklace and a thin chain necklace around her neck and a pair of dark colored and heeled boots that cuffs are cover by the pants’ cuffs. In order to hide her identity from Riki them, she puts her hair into a large hat and wears a blue-black sunglasses. She uses a chain and hangs in at her left side, the chain which use to hang Wavern sometimes or performing like BLACK DIAMOND. :«Rin's outfit has become Lynné 's casual outfits.» In the new season of every routes, for the beginning of the new story, she cut her hair straight and styled half of her hair to a side-ponytail, has dark blue eyes. She wears a light sky blue turtle-neck,long sleeved shirt and a darker teal colored dress, light sky blue tights, black teal knee-length boots.Cross Fight B-Daman and the Swan song of the Valkyries 『戦姫絶唱　クロスフアイト　ビ‐ダマン』 , SV002 : Soar to the sky, My song, Page 2 Her height in all routes' season 2 stated to be 157cm (61.811 inches)「OC」 Character Database , DC008 : Zwei Wing and B / W / H is 81 / 56 / 83「OC」 Character Database, DC008 : Zwei Wing. Personality Lynné appears to be very cheerful, polite, often smiles and friendly. She cares her family than anything else, she usually get along very well with her siblings, in younger years she was timid and inertia. Actually there's another personality within her. As “Rin”, she’s undergoes in a tsudere-character and she uses "Ore" means I and "Omaie & Kisama", that mean you unlike a girl to say. Rin is very smart, cool, cold, and proud, she’s also very strict. She deepen her voice and she’s quite in this form, not friendly and do not smile at all just like Samuru but has a great leadership. According to Lynia, Lynné ’s cheerful personality is a fake’s and Rin’s is her true personality. Since their parents died in 6 years ago, she might have felt guilty if wasn’t for her, their mother and father would still be alive. After exposing Rin’s true identity, she often undergoes in Rin’s personality but friendlier. In the new season, Lynné is described "Clumsy, Shy and Little Cry babyCross Fight B-Daman and the Swan song of the Valkyries 『戦姫絶唱　クロスフアイト　ビ‐ダマン』, SV002 : Soar to the Sky, My song, Page 3" by Kanade, which means Lynné actually a bit clumsy, a shy girl, and often cry sometimes which shown in the second chapter. Abilities & Powers Story Route 2 : Future Card Buddyfight New Era Story Route 3 : Cross Fight B-Daman☆Shugo Chara! 「Coming soon...」 Guardian Character In Story Route 3, unlike normal children and most of the Guardians, who usually have only one guardian character (or, in some cases, two), Lynné is gifted with four. Lynné has 4 Guardian Characters. They all have their each individual characteristics and personalities. 「Coming soon...」 Quotes * I... I will never go soft on anyone, until I bring back my pride, I won't be defeated! /'''オレわ、　オレの誇りを取り戻すまでにわ、 おれわ絶対ここで敗北するわけにはいきない、 誰に決して柔らかくわしない！/''' Orewa...Oreno hokori wo torimodosu made ni wa, ore wa zettai koko de haiboku suru wake ni haiki nai, dare ni kesshite yawarakaku washinai! Trivia * Lynné 's Zodiac Sign is Leo and its on 1st August「OC」 Character Database, DC008 : Zwei Wing. * Lynné 's blood type is A「OC」 Character Database, DC008 : Zwei Wing. * Lynné favorite sports is various, but mainly Soccer and Volley Ball「OC」 Character Database, DC008 : Zwei Wing * Lynné favorite foods is Ramen, crepes and Ice Cream「OC」 Character Database, DC008 : Zwei Wing * Her weight is 47kg「OC」 Character Database, DC008 : Zwei Wing * Lynné 's battle song genre is Traditional Japanese music. * Lynné uses Japanese language for attacks. * Lynné was 6 when she opened the Celestial Mudguards. * Lynné sometimes calls herself "Sakimori", which roughly translates to "Protector" (with a samurai feel). She uses this as a stance to hide her feelings when she considers herself emotionally weak. * Lynné , Ryukai, Ryuken, Lynia, Ryan and Lyrné is a family that loves music and their names start with R. * Lynné and her siblings all use dragon type b-damans. * Lynné inherited from her mother's appearance and talent for singing and she inherited her father hair color even though is half. * Millay and Lynné have some similarities; they are the only female b-shots who are boss emperors, both are dragon-type b-daman users/wielders, they are the only ones can character change (in season 1), they sings when they used their armed gears and their theme colors are opposite; Millay is Red and Lynné is Blue. * Lynné was never trained when she was young, until she became the Boss Emperor of Sky Feder because she’s a member of a gang and the gang’s main ability is hand-to-hand combat so she’s trained hard by Genjuro Kazanari. * Lynné became a boss emperor ten years early than her mother, in 6-years-old and her mother in 16-years-old. * Lynné had a license for riding and her own motorcycles since she became the Boss Emperor of Sky Feder. References Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gear Users Category:Attuned Category:Guardian Bearer Category:Boss Emperors Category:God Emperors Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Feature Articles